muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
GD on the Wiki I'd definitely add this one to your list: Hans Christian Andersen! — Julian (talk) 03:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Hooper image Hi Danny: Could you take a look at Talk:Wonderful/Yucchy? There's an image you uploaded of Mr. Hooper and Oscar which looks alot like one of the cutaways in the "Wonderful/Yucchy" song sung by a Fat Blue AM boy and Farley, but we're not sure, and since you uploaded the image, we thought you might know. Thanks! Wattamack4 02:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Alex Jerry Nelson's album I keep forgetting to ask you: Where should we put Jerry Nelson's new album? Here's a page about it on Muppet Central. I don't think any actual Muppet songs are on it, but Jerry wrote all of the songs, and Kevin Clash and some other people are also on it, so to me it seems like it belongs here somewhere. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 06:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I see that it's mentioned on his page, but I think it deserves a little more detail than that. -- Ken (talk) 07:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I totally agree. We could put it in the Connections category -- it doesn't exactly fit the description of that category, but I think it belongs there. I'm also open to other ideas if someone else has a good place for it. -- Danny (talk) 09:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Two ideas I just had about it/questions regarding it. How many albums has Jerry recorded? Have other Muppeteers recorded any albums? We have the Bob McGrath Discography with stuff that isn't Sesame Street related, so I was wondering if we could come up with some sort of page for albums of Henson folks that aren't from the Henson label. I know that it wouldn't be nearly as big an article as the Bob Discography, but maybe something along those lines? -- Nate (talk) 15:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, as far as I know, this new Jerry Nelson album is the first album written and performed by a Muppeteer who sings in his own voice, and not in character. Actually, the closest thing we have to it is the Affinity Bob album, because those were also songs written as a side project, and not for the show. We've kind of fudged a little bit with it, because the album is called ''Bob McGrath from Sesame Street, and most people think it is a show album in the same sense that Bob Sings! is, when it's actually not, but we keep it in the Sesame Street section because people look for it there. Susan's Scepter album is also a side project, since they're not show soundtracks, but since they're songs from the show, and Joe Raposo is also involved, it feels more canonical than the Bob album. And I feel funny putting this in the Muppet albums section, too, even though I think it would fit in with the John Denver stuff. I guess for now, I agree with Danny, and we'll put it in the Connections section unless we get some other ideas. -- Ken (talk) 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::THIS JUST IN! I knew I'd find an answer if I looked around the Tough Pigs forum! Apparently, one of the songs was used in an episode of The Secret Life of Toys! So, it's Album Appearances! -- Ken (talk) 06:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Witaj! Why didn't you tell us you were going to Poland? We could have given you a list of things to look for! Just kidding. I'm sure you're swamped with work stuff. Any info on Polish recordings (if any) would be cool, though! -- Ken (talk) 23:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :What do you think I'm here for? :) Of course I'm looking for Sesame things. As far as I can tell, right now they're selling a series of books, and I've seen pictures of a Sezamkowy magazine. I've found some Elmo's World DVDs too. I haven't found toys or albums yet. :I'm going to be here in Poland for two weeks... I'm going to Berlin this weekend, so I'm going to look for Sesamstrasse stuff too. :) -- Danny (talk) 08:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, cool. I hope you're not gonna feel underwhelmed with what little Sesamstraße stuff we seem to get these days. If it helps, I've found a couple of good Muppet things (old records, books, posters, postcards) in this area whenever I went to the capital. You should be able to find the Sesamstrasse magazine at about any kiosk or grocery store. But try to check out a few used book stores too! Viel Glück! — Julian (talk) 18:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, that's very helpful, thank you! I'll definitely be looking at used book stores. I'm hoping to find somethin' cool... I actually found the latest Sesamstrasse magazine because I had a stopover in Frankfurt for a couple hours, so that's already taken care of. :) -- Danny (talk) 20:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I had a feeling you might've already found that one at an airport. Two more things that come to mind: check out local comic book stores and any H&M that you come across. They've been having Muppet stuff on and off for the last couple of years ...and not just panties'n bras either! :) ::::Are you thinking about picking up DVDs, or is that going a little too far (since they're mostly identical or content reduced versions with different language tracks)? — Julian (talk) 22:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, DVDs aren't that interesting, unless it's a specific Sesamstrasse thing, and I don't think they make those. Mostly I'm interested in books and toys, and maybe albums if I can play 'em on my computer, which I'm not sure whether I can. -- Danny (talk) 22:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I take that back -- I just looked at Amazon.de, and they make a Wolle and Pferd DVD! So if I could play 'em, then those look awesome. I don't think I can though. -- Danny (talk) 22:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :What you should do is snatch up a cheap, light-weight region-free DVD player while you're in Europe and send it home (or just take it with you). Yeah, you might find that one Pferd & Wolle DVD, or one of several special commemorative VHS tapes (used, if any) that include German street scenes. Unfortunately we've only got a rough list on here so far. Other than that, I recommend just getting up early and simply watching some Sesame on TV. :As for albums, LPs might be giving you grief (different speed, I believe), but you won't have any problems with tapes or CDs. They'll play, wherever. — Julian (talk) 22:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Danny you could also buy Slysofts Anydvd software that removes the region code on dvd/blueray drives on computers. And then you can make youself a region free backup you can play on your regular dvd player. Henrik (talk) 23:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, all records are the same around the world (except for some non-US 45's having a little hole instead of a big hole), so they'll play anywhere, too. And thanks to our European members for giving Danny travel and collector tips! It would be cool if you guys could meet up somewhere! -- Ken (talk) 02:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Through the Years Hey, when you get a chance, the old through the years issue has cropped up on Talk:Prairie Dawn Through the Years. However, unlike the time in early 2009 when you and I discussed some clean-up and guidelines which never really went anywhere, we have a fairly active discussion, so I'm hoping with admins weighing in too, maybe we can finally get a consensus on this. At this point, and now that we have larger gallery widths, I'd be in favor of merging several of the pages for the supporting characters, like Prairie or Floyd, where it's really less about changes anyway apart from one or two interesting ones, mostly recent, then just showing a lot of pictures of the character, and often they're repeated. It would also get rid of those odd statements like "Floyd is now more pinkish" and so on, or at least make them easier to catch and fix. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Loving the new search engine I'm loving the new search engine, but I'm not digging the "create a new page" thing. It's Fantastic for new users though. Anyway to turn that off at all for individual accounts? And thought you might get a kick that the wiki now has Mister Ed, My Two Dads and Doogie Howser, M.D. to represent more bad television. lol -- Nate (talk) 05:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, did they fix the problem that Andrew was having with preferences? Some of mine got changed, too, but I did what he did. I'm leaving them as I had them even though right now things are a little different. -- Ken (talk) 05:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay for the search engine getting fixed. Sorry you don't dig create a new page -- there's a preference under the Editing tab to set blank page as the default. Can't turn it off completely, but then it's just hitting return and you get the new page. ::I don't know about the other problem -- I filed a ticket, but I haven't heard whether it got fixed yet. -- Danny (talk) 07:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I dig the create a new page for new folks, I think it's great to show them the layout, and some coding stuff which I remember confused the living daylights out of me in the early days, I just hate the little pop up box for me because I'm lazy and I don't wanna click something. lol. In the big picture, not a major deal at all. I'll adjust to it. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Are they futzing with it again at all? Not a biggie, but did a search for There Is Nothing Like A Dame, and ''South Pacific didn't come up (and I would think it would). Even "Like a Dame" resulted in nothing. -- Nate (talk) 20:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm seeing that page come up for Nothing like a dame... Are you still not? -- Danny (talk) 21:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't before. I was just getting the talk page for the Walt Disney Company. But I'm getting a hit for South Pacific now. That is crazy! -- ''Nate (talk) Poke poke! I answered you on my talk page, and Scott got a better picture, so I'm ready to go! I even bought the Elmo DVD today! (Not to watch it, but so I could look at the disc and the packaging!) -- Ken (talk) 02:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Roast Pig Hey Danny, are they doing anything with the wiki right now? I searched for "Roast" and was surprised that ''Kissing Bill O'Reilly, Roasting Miss Piggy didn't appear in the search results (even thought that was not what I was searching for). Then I did a search for "Kissing Bill O'Reilly, Roasting Miss", and it still didn't show up. Glitch? -- Nate (talk) 20:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they're re-running the search index, to fix some of the problems that we've had with search lately. Obviously, that means creating new problems. :) I'm badgering the engineer about it as new weirdness pops up... I'm hoping it'll settle down soon. -- Danny (talk) 20:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm talking to the engineer about it -- he wants more examples of weirdness. Please let me know if you see any more... -- Danny (talk) :::Did a search for Daniel Victor today and got nothing. Also "Lite Bright", "Lite Brite" and "Lite-Brite" brought nothing, "Lichtenstein" doesn't result in Roy Lichtenstein appearing, searching for "Smithsonian Institute" doesn't bring a result for Smithsonian Institute. -- Nate (talk) 22:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Still blowing chunks in the search engine. "Snakes on a Plane" didn't pull up From the Balcony (which it should have). "Inside the Actor's Studio" didn't pull up much either. Especially the From the Balcony page and James Lipton Muppet. And James Lipton didn't pull search results for the James Lipton Muppet. -- Nate (talk) 20:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent, thanks for the examples. I'm pestering the engineer every day. Sorry that it sucks right now; keep telling me stuff that you see, especially if there are pages (like From the Balcony) that aren't appearing at all! -- Danny (talk) 20:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Advanced search is my best friend, and I just am frustrated right now that I can't find stuff. lol. Especially when I'm creating new pages. Some other stuff I've found was: * "War of the Worlds" didn't bring up Dakota Fanning * "March of the Penguins" brings up Clive Focus, but not From the Balcony (nor Morgan Freeman, but I just added that not long ago and the system might not have cached that yet.) * "The Shaggy Dog" doesn't bring up From the Balcony or Hugo ::I'll post more as I come across them. -- Nate (talk) 21:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm really sorry about this. I've been beating up the engineer for weeks about it. -- Danny (talk) 21:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's all good. I'm having to do more research to find things I'm looking for, which is leading to the discovery of pages I've not noticed before, and of course more work to do on here. lol -- Nate (talk) 21:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's another "Let them eat cake" doesn't pull up Marie Antoinette, but it does pull up Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake. -- Nate (talk) 16:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, ''Snakes on a Plane didn't pull up Samuel L. Jackson. -- Nate (talk) 16:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yet another one. "The Karate Kid" didn't result in Pat Morita showing up. -- ''Nate (talk) 00:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! Keep 'em coming when you see them. The reindexing continues. -- Danny (talk) 00:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think we're close! There was a lot of work done today, and I ''think things are good now... I'm seeing all the right pages showing up, with good relevance and less redirect spam. I think we might be there... -- Danny (talk) 01:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Huzzah. That makes me happy, and I tested stuff out and it looked great to me! -- Nate (talk) 16:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street Music Magazine Vol. 1, No. 1 Kate just put up the first issue. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 03:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh! Fantastic. Okay, there you go; I retract my concern. That's amazing. -- Danny (talk) 03:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Walk this way with us Hey Danny. I don't know if you would know any examples, but I started a page for the Walk this way gag today. I was watching A Celebration of Me, Grover as I was drifting off to sleep, and they used the gag. I wondered how many other times it has been used in the Muppet universe, and it amused me since we don't really see the full "walk". I thought I'd start a page, and have put it in the sandbox for now until we can clean it up a little more. If we think it's a lame page, we can toss it, but I thought it would be fun in the Movie References category, and one of those wacky pages that we have fun with around here. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's phenomenal. What a great page! I'm glad it's out of the sandbox -- I think it's a perfect idea. If you add the Celebration one, I'll tweet about it. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::They used it at least once on Fraggle Rock. I don't remember the episode. Hang on. I'll see if I can add it... --Justin 22:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) More wierdness? Alex was trying to add audio and video releases to Sesame Street song covers, but the boxes are getting messed up. I looked at it, and it looked okay on the inside, but it still looks messed up on the outside. Can you see if it's something Wikia can fix, or am I just missing something obvious? -- Ken (talk) 05:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it -- it was just a change in how the table code is laid out. Using || to separate items works in some rows, but it didn't work in rows where there were also line breaks. The table works better if each cell is on a separate line. Check out the diff and you'll see what I'm talking about. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! I learned something new today! -- Ken (talk) 03:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Skin off My Nose This is probably related to the search and other things, but I just goofed it up some more myself. Suddenly, in the middle of an edit while logged in, the skin changed from my own specified preference. I tried to get it back but it didn't seem to work, and then I accidentally messed with the "Administrator" part. I think it's back to normal (I returned it to "custom"), but you may need to check, and if anybody complains, that's what it was, -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, the skin's fine -- looks like you switched it to blue for a second, and then changed it back. I don't know why the skin changed on you, though... and why would that be related to search? Sorry, I'm confused. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::To whatever tinkering they're doing (just because odd side effects have been known to happen, though just as equally spontaneous Wiki bugs and quirks erupt with no connection, so). I prefer blue myself (the green gives me eyestrain for some reason), and yes, it's set so the Wiki's default does not override my personal settings, but I still can't get it back (and it's not browser cache either, I checked in both IE and Firefox). There are worse problems of course, and if I'm stuck I'm stuck, but it's weird and could be causing issues for others, or on other Wikis. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm testing and it happens regardless of skin option. That skin becomes operative on the preferences page for a few seconds, but not when I leave (and clearing caches and so on shows the green even when the other skin is still checked). It seems to basically be applying the automatic override even when that option is unchecked. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's interesting -- not related to search, but possibly an unintended consequence of today's code release. (We always release new code on Wednesdays.) Thanks for letting me know about it -- I'll go find out what's up. I know you use Internet Explorer -- which one do you use? IE6, IE7 or IE8? -- Danny (talk) 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm currently on IE7, but unlike the spacing problem, this issue isn't browser specific. It's the same with Mozilla Firefox (the latest version, 3.46 or whatever). I'd screengrab but in this case, without the immediate version from about 15 minutes ago for comparison, it wouldn't mean much (though I can show you the preference page specifications, which belie the surrounding skin, or vice versa). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yup, you're right -- I just tried it myself and got the same thing. It must be a bug; I filed a ticket with the engineers to fix it. Sorry about the inconvenience... -- Danny (talk) 23:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm -- actually, now that I've had it on for a while, it did turn to Sapphire after I'd been using it for a while. Maybe it's just a cache thing? Try visiting a bunch of pages that you haven't been to before, and see what happens... Let me know, cause I might have to reject my own ticket. :) -- Danny (talk) 23:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't caches, since all had been fixed and cleared and I'd checked and checked for over 15 minutes. But it's back to my original settings, so it seems just that whatever bug it was simply chose now to go away. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Or not. It was fine just a second ago and now it's back to green. I'll clear caches again but that wouldn't explain a sudden switch. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::In fact, now I checked the previews, and *that's* changed. No matter which skin I preview (starting with sapphire and excluding jade), they're all green, and that's most certainly not a cache issue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. Okay, weird. Well, the ticket's filed, so they should figure it out and fix it. Sorry to put you through all that. Just put your settings back to the way you want them to be, so when it gets fixed, you'll be back where you want. -- Danny (talk) 23:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Video boxes I just wanted to let you know that, after spending the whole weekend taking notes at every store I could think of that sells videos, I'm starting to see true Warner-manufactured boxes. So far I've seen Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days and Elmo Loves You!. Those 2 make sense, since 40 Years was the last one released before the change, and Elmo Loves You is being promoted with Valentine's Day stuff. And I noticed that the Warner shield is on the spine. So that means that all of the boxes you've found pictures of so far are actually the Genius editions. Which is cool, because now we know that there were editions made pre-2010. It'll be interesting to see if any other titles get released on 2/2/10 in an assortment along with Let's Play Music. Oh yeah, I read somewhere that Warner said they want to release 10 titles a year, but I couldn't tell if that meant 10 new titles, or if they're going to release 10 reissues first, or what they meant. Sorry if I'm tying up your talk page, and I've been posting my findings on Category talk:Sesame Street Video, but I wanted you to know since you took the time to post all of those covers. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's awesome, I'm glad that you found out some more! Yay for wiki research. -- Danny (talk) 18:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, OCD comes in handy when you're walking around the mall for 3 hours, and copying down catalog numbers, UPC numbers, ISBN's, and cover variations! (Just kidding!) But seriously, I wanted to ask you something. Andrew made a suggestion about making a detailed page of what we actually need in video (and audio, too), and linking to it from the Wiki Stickies page. I'd been wanting to create a detailed page like that for my own use anyway, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I guess it would be a sub-ErnieBert page, like the ones you made for the toy companies a while ago. Can you help me do that? That way, I can keep a one page list on the wiki that I can work on, and direct other people to, but it wouldn't take over the Wiki Stickies page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. It looks like the Old School CD set is back on again! Here's its Amazon page. -- Ken (talk) 05:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you want to make a subpage for your own use, just type into the browser bar: muppet.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErnieBert/Whatever you want to call your page. That'll create the "User:ErnieBert/Whatever" page -- I did that yesterday with User:Toughpigs/Little Golden Books so I could have a sandbox space to play with LGBs. -- Danny (talk) 06:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Should I move the 3-CD set back into In Development, or leave it in Unfinished, since November is a long way off? -- Ken (talk) 06:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::We should wait for confirmation on that. See my talk page. —Scott (talk) 07:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's kind of what I thought, too. -- Ken (talk) 07:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives